Deathly Jurisdiction
Deathly Jurisdiction is the thirty-second case of Criminal Case and the thirty-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Following the threat they received from The Ravagers, the team continued their investigation into the black market. However, during their patrol, they overheard a vehicle crashing closeby. Upon investigating, they discovered the crashed vehicle and the corpse of local police officer Gage Torres. Seeing as the car was crashed into him, they labeled this death as a homicide. They started suspecting fellow officer Noah Spencer, drunkard Gabriella White, and old man Jermaine Shields. Some time later Luke came by and informed the team the victim was investigating the Demons and had a lead. The victim's investigation took the team to a garage owned by the Demons, leading them to suspect the gang leader's children, Bridget Wolfe and Peter Wolfe. Afterwards, Gabriella came by the station saying she had something to say about Gage. Eventually, the team arrested Bridget for Gage's murder. The team happened to catch her with her father, Killian Wolfe. She tried to deny the evidence, but as the proof piled on she confessed the whole thing was an accident. She was out with her friends the night before drinking, but the day of the murder she drove home after sleeping over. However, she was still a bit drunk at the time, and by the time she noticed Gage she was too close and ended up hitting him with her car, so she fled and tried to cover up her involvement. Killian tried to threaten the team into not arresting his daughter, but they didn't stand down and sent her to trial, knowing very well Killian and his gang would be on their case as well. At trial, Judge Blackwell reprimanded Bridget for her recklessness, but given the murder was an accident, he sentenced her to 8 years in prison with a possibility of parole in 4. Following the trial, the player received word that Bridget wanted to talk, hoping her sentence would be reduced. Having been a part of the Demons previously, Kenny accompanied them. She confirmed the gangs had some affiliation with the black market, but they were arguing over who should get the profits. Though she didn't have any direct evidence of her father's involvement, she did notice a tape came in the mail recently. Finding and analyzing the tape revealed that the market was not concerned with their argument, but reminded them of their job to move their shipments around. Peter didn't know much more than his sister, but told the team he and his sister had enough of the gangster life and wanted to start fresh, which is only hindered by their father and his rival, Darius Graves. After assisting Officer Spencer with retrieving his gun, Kenny got word from the judge due to Bridget's help, her sentence is being reevaluated. Though given her gang relations, it may take some time, which worried Kenny as he was hoping this gang war would end. Just as they were getting ready to look into the gangs, Luke barged in saying there was a massive protest going on outside. Summary Victim *'Gage Torres' (A car was crashed into him) Murder Weapon *'Car' Killer *'Bridget Wolfe' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses breath spray *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect smells like air freshener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses breath spray *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect smells like air freshener Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses breath spray *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect smells like air freshener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses breath spray *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect smells like air freshener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an oil stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect smells like air freshener Suspect's Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer uses breath spray *The killer drinks wine *The killer smells like air freshener *The killer has green eyes *The killer has an oil stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash (Clues: Victim's Body, Steering Wheel, Faded Badge) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath spray) *Examine Steering Wheel (Results: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Examine Faded Badge (Results: Police ID; New Suspect: Noah Spencer) *Inform Noah of the murder *Invesigate Police Station (Clues: Broken Bottle, Rap Sheet) *Examine Broken Bottle (Results: Wine Bottle; New Suspect: Gabriella White) *Ask Gabriella if she knows anything about the murder *Examine Rap Sheet (New Suspect: Jermaine Shields) *See if Jermaine knows the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Gabriella drinks wine) Chapter 2 *Investigate Demons Garage (Clues: Letter, Tool Chest, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: White Powder) *Examine White Powder (Results: Cocaine) *Confront Jermaine over his attempted assault (Profile Updated: Jermaine uses breath spray) *Examine Handwriting (New Suspect: Bridget Wolfe) *Ask Bridget why she wrote to the victim (Profile Updated: Bridget drinks wine) *Examine Tool Chest (Results: Car Keys) *Analyze Car Keys (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells like air freshener) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Faded Report, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00) *Talk to Spencer about his argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Noah drinks wine and smells like air freshener; Jermain smells like air freshener) *Examine Faded Report (Results: Gang Movements; New Suspect: Peter Wolfe) *See what Peter about the victim's investigation (Profile Updated: Peter drinks wine and smells like air freshener) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what Gabriella has to say (Profile Updated: Gabriella uses breath spray and smells like air freshener; Jermaine uses breath spray) *Investigate Toolbox (Clues: Police Hat, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo of Bridget) *Ask Bridget if the victim was investigating her (Profile Updated: Noah drinks wine; Bridget uses breath spray and smells like air freshener) *Examine Police Hat (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (6:00:00) *Confront Peter over destroying the victim's hat *Investigate Black Car (Clues: Car Air Freshener, Pistol) *Examine Pistol (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Car Air Freshener (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (2/10)! The Heart of Darkness (2/10) *Bridget wants to bargain, see what she has to say *Investigate Demons Garage (Clues: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape (Results: Tape Restored) *Analyze Tape (9:00:00) *See if Peter knows anything about the black market (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Noah needs help with *Investigate Police Station (Clues: Holster) *Examine Gun Holster (Results: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (3:00:00) *Confront Gabriella over stealing Noah's gun (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Return the gun to Noah (Rewards: Gun Holster) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)